Assault Omnitrix
The Assault Omnitrix is a new Omnitrix an alternate timeline version of Azmuth created for an alternate Ben. It is much larger, and resembles the original Ben 10,000 Omnitrix that took up the space from his wrist to his elbow. History As of Limited, Ben was confirmed to be wearing the Assault Omnitrix. The Assault Omnitrix was initially destroyed in Ultimate Solution and rebuilt by the end of the episode. A second version, the Mark II (2), was built and ready for Overcoming Adversaries. The Assault Omnitrix was again broken in Prelude of the Unleashed. It was later revealed that it could not be rebuilt (at least, any time soon) because a Primugen power source was required (which had been in the hands of the enemy at the time). It was replaced by Future Ben's Omnitrix, which was also later broken from misuse. Azmuth was told the secret to a Primugen-free power source for the Omnitrix at the end of Ben 10: Alien Universe Unleashed. The Assault Omnitrix's newest iteration, the Mark III (3), was then built and ready for Meet the Replacements. Features Mark I-II Features The Assault Omnitrix has all the basic functions of an Omnimatrix, as it has been built by Azmuth, but it is meant for big battles. In the setting it is in for the current Ben of the alternate timeline, it very much resembles the Ultimate Omnitrix (Ultimatrix). It brings back the evolutionary function (something Ben begged for, not something Azmuth decided he would just put in). There is also a mode, which the alternate timeline Ben prefers, that leaves the Omnitrix attached to the chest of the user in human form. This causes it to help keep the heart powered, and also helps by drawing power from the heart when absolutely necessary. Like the prototype Omnitrix, the Assault Omnitrix utilizes the Hidden Universe. As opposed to its predecessors, though, it also utilizes the Codon Stream. The Codon Stream is the prime source of all DNA samples, while the Hidden Universe is a backup in case the wireless systems (or even more than that) are down. |-|Alternation Omnitrix= Alternation Omnitrix is a mode in the Assault Omnitrix that allows the user to downgrade the operating system, making it faster but more likely to break. Ben uses this in close battles when he wants Master Control but wants less power drawn. Despite the fact that the Assault Omnitrix draws less power compared to the original due to the old battery constraints, using the old Omnitrix prototype operating system allows for even less usage of the new battery. |-|Swap Mode= Swap Mode is a mode where the user can switch bodies with another Omnitrix users. This is meant for when the alternate timeline Ben travels to alternate timelines and wants to unlock forms they don't currently wield. The alternate timeline Ben has used it on numerous occassions when he came across other Ben's. The function is supposedly well-hidden in every version of the Omnitrix, but if not, can be added by simply using Swap Mode on said non-functional Omnitrix. |-|Ultimate/Evolution Mode= The evolutionary function is a feature carried on and enhanced from the Ultimatrix. Azmuth was reluctant to bring it back with the new watch, but in this timeline, he did it after seeing how the function turned the tide of battle on some occasions. |-|Master Control= Master Control is a function in every iteration of the Omnitrix that gives complete control over all other settings to the user simply by voice control or easy-to-use dial turns. Master Control is Safeguard 30 (see Safeguards). |-|Trion Lockdown Mode= The Trion Lockdown Mode is a function unique to the Assault Omnitrix. Its exact purposes are unknown, but it causes the user to be restricted to the use of a certain number of aliens. The function was first used in Limited where Ben had been locked to Spidermonkey, Swampfire, and Articguana (had originally been Humungousaur, but Scarogus changed it). It later appeared in Threat or Menace where it had been locked to just Upchuck. |-|Safeguards= Safeguards are features of the Omnitrix that, by definition, keep the user safe in as many ways possible. Depending on the number of active (or in some cases, inactive) safeguards, different precautions are taken in different situations to provide the best level of safety for the user. The Safeguards that have been deactivated by Azmuth include the first safeguard, which controls the choice of different transformation in dire situations. This was shut off in Infernosphere. Also the second safeguard, which allows Ben to dial in teleportation keys (such as the one used in Infernosphere). This was disabled sometime before Infernosphere. Safeguard 11 was deactivated in Welcome to Chronospect. The same episode revealed Safeguard 30—Master Control. Mark III Features The Mark III model of the Assault Omnitrix provides a brand new experience for its user, featuring upgraded artificial intelligence which has been highlighted and used in many episodes of Season 2 of Back in Action: Alien Universe; reworked safeguards (yet to be shown); upgraded playlists (yet-to-be shown); a new power source (supplied to Azmuth by his future self just after the events of Ben 10: Alien Universe Unleashed); and more yet-to-be revealed features. While many new features have been introduced, the Assault Omnitrix Mark III returns to the table many old favorites, including the already-displayed Recalibration Mode. While the Recalibration did not change its shape from prior models due to the fact that it had already been a good fit for Ben, it was also shown that it could be toggled manually and all aliens could be handpicked by an outside source (similarly to how the original Ben 10,000 had done so for Ken). Aliens Unlocked Trivia *Both times Trion Lockdown Mode was activated, it was done unintentionally by Darkstar through blasting the Omnitrix while Ben was Streak. *Master Control being Safeguard 30 is a reference to the original Ben 10,000, who first appeared at age 30. *It is suggested that this is the Omnitrix he received instead of the final Omnitrix the Main Timeline one received. Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Destroyed